The present invention relates to a cutting insert for light feed and light depth of cut applications for turning ductile material such as steel.
The present invention also relates to an insert for light feed and light depth of cut having variable land angles, including a first and second variable land angle with a plurality of support pads along the cutting edge which are useful for profiling and backfacing operations. The insert further is provided with seating pads to allow coolant and reduce chip friction. The insert further provides land surfaces which are variable in width, i.e. the width of the land at the corners of the insert is less than the width along the flanks.